


A Cure Blossoms from Hope: DR/HPC TG/TF

by J13579



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, ハートキャッチプリキュア! | Heartcatch Precure!
Genre: Action, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Magical Girls, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: As Shuichi and his friends were about to end Danganronpa, a fairy shows up with a surprise that Shuichi never expected.
Kudos: 6





	A Cure Blossoms from Hope: DR/HPC TG/TF

**Author's Note:**

> \--------DISCLAIMER!!--------  
> This story contains MASSIVE spoilers for Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Please be advised before reading it, as if you haven't played the game yet you will be spoiled on the entire plot about it just from this story!  
> ... or if you don’t want to play the game, you can just watch it on Youtube. Can’t really stop you.  
> If you don’t care about spoilers or you already played the game to the end, carry on.  
> \------------------

“Together, we’re gonna end Danganronpa!"

Shuichi glared at Tsumugi with a level of confidence that he never expected himself to have. He may not be the Ultimate Detective. Maybe this whole facade was a facade itself. But there is one thing that Shuichi and his friends knew for sure. Danganronpa has to end.

“You can’t do this!” Tsumugi yelled. “Danganronpa brings joy to so many people around the world, to men, women, children! It can't just end right now!"

His eyes turned towards his friends: Maki, Himiko and Keebo. Together, nothing can stop them from ending this demented series of killing games. Even if Keebo has been taken over by the audience right now, Shuichi knows that he’ll do whatever it takes to fight alongside them.

“She’s right!” Monokuma defended Tsumugi. “If Danganronpa ends, I’ll be out of a job! Everyone else would be too envious of my cuteness to hire me!”

As Shuichi glared at the two foes with pure determination in his eyes, a voice ringed in his ears.

“Tsubomi! Where are you!”

“Huh,” Shuichi looked around the area. That voice didn’t sound like anyone in the room with him. It was too high and chirpy. “Did anyone hear that?”

“Hear what?” Himiko replied.

“I’m not hearing anything either.”

Shuichi looked towards Tsumugi and Monokuma. Through the look of confusion on their faces, not even they could hear the voice that just echoed through the room.

“Tsubomi!”

The voice echoed again, only this time it was louder and everyone could hear it.

“Who’s Tsubomi?” Maki asked. “Anyone know?”

“I got nothing,” Himiko answered.

“No!”

Shuichi turned to see Tsumugi and he wasn’t expecting him to see her sweat.

“No! No no no no! Not you!”

A bright light appeared in the center of the trial room, briefly blinding everyone in sight. As the light faded, Shuichi saw a creature that he never expected to see in his life.

A white fairy with heart-shaped ears that have a cyan heart marking to match her bangs, tail, and markings on her dark brown eyes. She wears a fuchsia bow with a pink gem star. Her neck has a frilly fuchsia piece held by a silver heart.

“Tsubomi! I’m so glad we finally found you and your friends!” The fairy chirped. “We’ve looked everywhere in the dream world for you!”

As the fairy floated in the room, Shuichi’s friends looked upon the creature. Maki simply stared at the magical being with a look of confusion while Himiko looked at the fairy with awe.

“What the hell am I looking at?” Maki asked.

“It’s a fairy, obviously,” Himiko claimed. “I bet she has a lot of MP in her.”

“Chypre!” Monokuma interjected. “Get out of here! This game was going well without you.”

“Chypre…” 

Shuichi knew that name sounded familiar and the name Tsubomi too. Why it sounded familiar, he had no idea.

It was then an image popped into his head. He can remember three girls, one with navy blue hair, one with short brown hair and the last girl had waist-length dark purple hair. They extended their hands out to him, almost like they were calling to Shuichi himself, like they wanted Shuichi to join them, become one of them.

“Who are they?” Shuichi whispered to himself.

“I doubt that,” Chypre replied to the bear. 

“W-what should we do, Monokuma?” Tsumugi stammered. “She’s going to ruin everything!”

“You stop her, then.”

Before the Ultimate Cosplayer knew it, Monokuma pushed Tsumugi out of her stand and into the middle of the trial room. 

“I-I-I can’t!” Tsumugi stuttered as she stood in place. 

“Here!”

Shuichi suddenly found himself with a pale, elongated spray-like object in his hands. The vines on the side were painted in a pale pink. A thickly ornate gold plate is placed on the middle, lined in a dark pink variant, and has a tiny heart-shaped symbol on it. At the middle is a large hole for something meant to be inserted into. On top is a gold, leafy shape with a small hole on it. A similar hole is also on the white rose bud on top of it. Alongside the object was a small pink gem-like token with a small heart shaped hole inches from the top..

“W-what is this?”

“This is your Heart Perfume,” Chypre answered. “I know this doesn’t make a whole lot of sense to you and I know you look nothing like Tsubomi, Tsubomi, but if you just inserted the Pretty Cure Seed into this, everything will make sense.

As he stared at the Heart Perfume, another image appeared in Shuichi’s mind. There were three girls in flower-themed outfits in that image. One with sky-blue hair, one with bright yellow hair and one with lavender hair. They were holding up their own Heart Perfumes. As their artifacts shined, a phrase echoed in Shuichi’s mind, begging to be said out loud. He knew he had to say it.

“Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!”

Shuichi was quick to insert the Pretty Cure seed into the Heart Perfume. As he sprayed the perfume on himself, his clothes began to change.

Gone was his black uniform and in its place was a short white and fuchsia dress with bell-flower shaped sleeves.. His pants were now a white and pink skirt. His dark blue loafers morphed into light pink and fuchsia boots with flowers embroidered onto each side.

Of course, as the transformation proceeded, Shuichi’s clothes weren’t the only thing that changed. His body began to show cracks, pink lights emitting from each one. Like glass, the body shattered, revealing a young girl no older than fourteen. Her hair grew until it was well past her waist. The color of her hair quickly turned neon pink and it was tied in a high, curly ponytail held by a hot pink bow with a small flower. Her red-violet eyes became bright pink as well.

As the transformation ended and Shuichi floated down to the center of the room, he… no,  **she** finally remembered everything.

She is not Shuichi Saihara. She’s not The Ultimate Detective. She’s not even a boy. That last part was yet another lie in a series full of them. Not particularly surprising at this point.

“The flowers spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom!”

She is Tsubomi Hanasaki. Cure Blossom. The one who would end Danganronpa and take her friends back to the real world.

“Um…” Maki was at a genuine loss for words. “I really don’t know what’s going on anymore.”

“His MP’s off the charts!” Himiko claimed. “Only magic of the most powerful kind can change someone to that extent!”

Tsubomi can’t say Himiko was wrong. It was something truly powerful that turned her into Shuichi and started this whole killing game in the first place.

Her eyes turned towards the two behind everything. It’s time to end this.

“Monokuma, you have caused harm to my friends and everyone in this demented game! I will never forgive you for exploiting our pain for your own personal gain!” 

“M-Monokuma?” Tsumugi stuttered. “What should we do?”

“Do I really have to do everything myself?” Monokuma yelled. “Fine! If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.”

“Yeah! Stop them Monokuma! Danganronpa shall continue-urk!”

Any boast from Tsumugi was cut short when Monokuma plunged his claw right into her chest. Rather than the pink blood that the other students spewed out upon their deaths, black goo oozed from the Ultimate Cosplayer’s body.

“W-why?”

Tsumugi’s dark essence slowly made its way into Monokuma’s body. Her body was slowly decomposing as the bear grew twice his size, eventually crumbling into dust completely, much to the horror of the Ultimate Mage.

“W-what? Isn’t she your assistant of sorts?”

“Don’t worry too much about it,” Maki said. “I would hardly call her death by Monokum’s hands an unforgivable sin.”

“Upupupupu,” Monokuma giggled. Once he was shorter than the majority of his “students”. Now, he easily towered over his opponent. As far as he knew, he was more than a match for the leader of Heartcatch Precure.

“Now then,” Monokuma turned to face Cure Blossom. “I’ll have you know that I’m an expert in Bear-Fu. I graduated top of my class and I can kill a thousand of you prissy girls with both of my hands tied behind my back.”

Monokuma’s boast was only met with a cold glare from the Cure.

“Besides, you know you can’t fight me,” Monokuma smirked. “You could break a nail or mess up your pretty pink hair. Obviously better fit for a salon or something girly like that.”

Still dead silence.

“Nothing to say about my greatness? Alright then. Die!”

Monokuma quickly ran towards Cure Blossom, claws extended. The cure was equally quick to dodge the first swipe of his claws and gave Monokuma a swift punch to the face, knocking the significantly larger bear back a few feet.

“Ow! That hurt!” Monokuma growled. “Very well. Seems like I need to kick things up a notch. Let’s see how good you are at dodging this!”

Monokuma quickly ran back up to Cure Blossom and began throwing punch after punch at his opponent. He threw them at such speeds that, to the untrained eye, he was throwing ten people-sized punches at once.

“Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora!”

But regardless of the size, speed and agility of his attacks, Cure Blossom was able to dodge each and every blow that Monokuma dished out. She patiently waited for an opening, a perfect opportunity for her to strike.

It wasn’t long before Cure Blossom figured out where to strike. In his haste to attack his opponent, the despair-obsessed bear paid no attention to the area below his waist. It was obvious that fighting was never Monokuma’s strong suit, especially when it comes to fighting those he can’t overpower easily. His legs were completely vulnerable.

A simple leg sweep was enough to knock Monokuma off of his feet. The air time he had was short, but long enough to allow Cure Blossom to kick her foe high up into the sky.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!” Monokuma yelled. “How are you strong enough to kick me up like that? You’re obviously a shrimp in comparison to me!”

He was in the right position. It was time for her to finish this.

Cure Blossom held out her hand and a pink heart emerged onto it. She threw it up into the air and it turned into her Blossom Tact, an artifact capable of purifying Desertrians like the very threat standing before her right now. She spinned the center of the tact, and rainbow lights went into the gemstone tip of the Blossom tact. The tips surge with purity energy, and Cure Blossom spins before declaring the attack name. 

“Pink Forte Wave!”

She then shoots out an energy flower at Monokuma. An implosion occurs, and Cure Blossom’s target is suspended in the air, a cherry blossom having overlapped behind it. 

Monokuma struggled to leap back towards his opponent, but the vines on the cherry blossom restrained him to the flower. The bear could do nothing but cry, yell and beg as Cure Blossom finalized the finishing move.

“Let go of me! You should know that I’m allergic to pollen! I can barely keep myself from sneezing!”

Cure Blossom then claps the center of the Blossom Tact to keep the center spinning. As the Blossom Tact spinned faster and faster, reality itself seemed to be breaking apart at the seam. Cracks appeared all over the academy, emitting pure bright light into the area

“Noooooooooooo!”

It was then everything bursted into a ray of light. Cure Blossom covered her eyes with her arm. Monokuma no longer existed. Everything was falling apart, everything was back to normal. That she knew.

When the light faded, Cure Blossom uncovered her eyes. Everyone was back in the park. Everyone who died in the killing game was resurrected back into their original bodies. Her friends along with the random people that were dragged into Monokuma’s scheme because of their unfortunate luck that day were now saved.

Cure Blossom turned to her friends: Itsuki Myoudouin and Yuri Tsukikage. Once Himiko Yumeno and Maki Harukawa respectively, both girls have returned to their true forms. There would be cause for Tsubomi to celebrate as she turned back to normal. But there was one member missing from their group.

“Where’s Erika?” Itsuki asked.

Tsubomi looked around the area for Erika. She must’ve been Keebo during that demented killing game Monokuma set up.

She turned towards the spot where Keebo was. 

He’s not her. 

Keebo’s true self was just some random guy that got caught up in all of this. Tsubomi felt sorry for him and all of the other people that got dragged into Monokuma’s evil scheme.

Where is Erika? Was she Kirumi? Kaito? Kaede?

“Tsubomi!”

Before she knew it, Tsubomi was pulled into a tight hug by Erika.

“Oh, I’m so glad you saved us! I knew you could do it!”

Tsubomi could feel the memories that Monokuma gave her slowly fading away. Soon the horrific memories and trauma that came from his actions will soon be more than a bad dream. But there was one question that she had to ask.

“Erika? When we were trapped. What was the name Monokuma gave you?”

“What, don’t you remember me, Mister Detective?”

There was only one person who would ever call Shuichi that.

“Kokichi?”

“Yep!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, a fic that I have been working for quite a while now. A Danganronpa/Heartcatch Precure TG. This was supposed to come out in August, but a combination of school work, writer's block on several parts and a lack of motivation at several points caused this story to hit quite a delay. But it's here now and I hope you all like it.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, please comment down below.


End file.
